


As I Close My Eyes

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: ...again hahaha, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Underneath the stars, the two share a moment in the quiet of the night.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	As I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I was inspired by another [ chillstep track](https://youtu.be/_93QcEVLQO0) (XD;;) because for some reason they always make me think about the stars and the night, and how vastly wide the universe really is.
> 
> ...And I dunno if Tintin would actually say all that stuff he says in this fic haha, it's more like they're stuff that I myself think about at night as I lie awake in bed 😂😅...

“...Captain?”  
  
“Yes, m’boy?”  
  
Tintin looked up at the night sky, arms tucked behind his head from where he lay on the grass. “Do you ever wonder...what goes on up there?”  
  
Haddock took a puff from his pipe, gaze following to where a sea of stars were winking like diamonds above their heads. “Well, there’s the moon, the planets, the constellations...” he looked over at the lad beside him, “but that’s not what you mean, is it?”  
  
Tintin continued petting the sleeping Snowy curled up on his chest, smoothing the dog’s fur in quiet strokes. “I just...oh, I don’t know...sometimes I look up and when I see all that sky, all that space, the ten million stars covering the entire world— it makes you wonder how our existence is really just a single fleeting moment when compared to the entire lifespan of the universe.”  
  
“Blistering barnacles, lad—” Haddock reached over and fluffed up his hair, “is that what goes on under this tuft of yours? Things about the stars and the moon and the universe?”  
  
Tintin shrugged. “Sometimes, I suppose. Other times I...I like to ponder.”  
  
“Ponder?”  
  
“About my life...and who I am,” and though it was subtle, Haddock caught a hint of shyness brimming around his voice as the lad rubbed the back of his neck. “I know it’s silly, but...sometimes I think about what I’m here for. What it all means. The places I’ve been, the things I’ve seen, everyone whose paths have crossed into mine—” He paused, and Haddock knew he was thinking about dear old Calculus, and Chang, and Zorinno, even the Thompsons — and then the lad looked over and grinned, starlight twinkling in his eyes as he said, “And you, Captain.”  
  
Haddock stopped, pipe halfway to his mouth. “M-me?”  
  
“Why yes, of course. You’re always on my mind,” the lad said plainly, as if it were obvious, as if Haddock were a fool to not have realized by now that after all they’ve been through together, how could he possibly not take up so much space in his heart?  
  
And then the lad spoke, softly, as if revealing a secret meant only to be shared when the whole world was quiet, “Perhaps more than anyone, Captain, it’s you I think of each rising morning and every night as I close my eyes.”  
  
“Oh, Tintin...” Haddock sighed, shaking his head dramatically with feigned defeat. “You and your poetic attempts. Anymore of that wooing and this old sea captain will surely fall for you, you know.”  
  
Tintin laughed and nudged his leg playfully against Haddock’s, the movement making Snowy’s ears twitch in his sleep. “Is that so? Then I suppose the grumpy old sea captain must now put up with the lad who charmed him for as long as they both shall live.”  
  
Haddock rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite contain the amused smile under his beard.  
  
The lad turned his gaze back towards the sky, thoughtful once more, as a gust of summer breeze billowed past, rustling the grass and cooling the night air. He sighed deeply. “The world is truly full of wondrous sights, isn’t it, Captain?”  
  
Haddock looked over and allowed his own gaze to linger, just a moment longer than he probably should, drawing in those bright intelligent eyes and adorable button nose, the curve of his mouth always ready to call out endearingly: _Captain! Come take a look..._ , and the way his baby blue sweater seemed to soften his entire being.  
  
Haddock took another long puff, and looked away towards the sky.  
  
“Yes, m’boy. It truly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> _To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world._
> 
> Thank you for reading! ⭐️ \\(^^


End file.
